Darkwing Contra España
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: El trafico de armas Españolas se ha infiltrado en la ciudad de St. Canario. Podra Darkwing controlar la situacion con ayuda de un nuevo heroe que le complicara las cosas...? Y de paso podra salvar a su hija de alejarla de el?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ''Amenaza familiar''

''La ciudad de San Canario, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Y no solo por el exceso de cafeina por parte de la compania de Starduck's... Sino por los crimines que siempre se cometen.

El rugir de una camioneta roja conducida por tres ladrones que acababan de robar un banco. Sus risas burlonas se fueron cortadas cuando empezaron a escuca a un segundo motor. En el espejo retrovisor divisan una extrabagante moto roja; pero lo que mas temian era el conductor. Pues era, el terror que acecha enla noche, la rata que se cuela en la cocina de cinco estrellas...''

Darkwing:¡...El Pato Darkwing!

Embiste por un lado la camioneta, en una nube de humo desaparece y reaparece encima de la camioneta, apunta su arma contra el parabrisas y dispara una sustancia pegajosa que lo cubre. Estaban a punto de estrellarse contra la pared pero uno de ellos apunta con un arma extraña hacia el techo. Algo muy rapido casi le alcanza a Darkwing, pero eso le dio en el robrero; esto le hace perder el equilibrio y cae entre los cubos de reciclaje.

Darkwing:(parece que cae en el cubo de cristales... Pero cae en el de papel. Se recobra...)¡AAuuh!(se lleba la mano al pico, lamiendolo) Los cortes de papel son dolorosos...(se dirige a la camioneta estrellada contra la pared) Puede que los cinturones les hayan salvado la vida, ¡pero no impidira vuestro viaje a la carcel!(cerca de ahi podia ver un arma. Parecia una pistola pero el cañon era horizontalmente delgado, casi como una ranura del tamaño de una mano adulta) Mmmm... Sera mejor de que investige esto... (lo mira con su lupa. Descubre una descripcion) ...''Compania Venganza''... ''Venganza''?(Nota al lector: tengo intencion de traducirlo en ingles, pero la historia se tratara sobre mi pais natal, España. Fingiz que la palabra esta en otro idioma por favor) Mmmm... Mi instinto me dice que esto es un caso exclusivamente para mi...

S.H.U.S.H horas despues.

Darkwing:¿¡Como que este caso no es para mi!

Reacciona asi el heroe cuando se reune con J. Ganger Hooter, director del cuartel y servicio secreto S.H.U.S.H.

Hooter: Lo siento Darkwing, pero esta arma que has mostrado no es de nuestra juristiccion. La compania ''Venganza'' era una antigua mafia española que causo muchos problemas en España.

Darkwing: Pero no estamos en ese pais, esto es nuestra juristiccion!

Hooter: Nos eso lo que afirma la presidenta de S.H.U.S.H Española... Llevan años buscado pistas sobre posibles traficos de armas, y las han encontrado aqui. Enviaran un agente especial para supervisar el caso.

Darkwing: Pero... Pero... ¡No saben nada sobre los villanos de San Canario mas que yo!

Hooter: ... Bueno, en eso tienes razon; si el agente especial necesita ayuda te avisaremos.

Aquello si que le afecto en su orgullo; si el esta en la misma frase que ayuda significaria que pasaria a ser...

En casa, hora despues.

Drake:(se habia cambiado de ropa, adoptando su verdadera identidad) Yo encontre el arma, casi sufro una herida mortal por ella... ¡Soy yo el que deberia de llevar este caso!

Una pequeña patita entra en casa, y asoma su cabeza al salon en donde su padre estaba muy agitado y enfadado.

Gosalyn:¿Pasa algo, papa?

Drake:(se sienta en el sofa tratando de no explotar y calmarse) Nada, cielo,... solo que he tenido una tarde espantosa, ¡que ya no me creo que pueda ser peor!

Gosalyn: Amm... Vale, me voy a mi cuarto.¡Adios!(corre apresurada hacia las escaleras.)

Puede que sea un padre exhausto, peo hasta dormido sabe cuando una hija oculta algo. Antes de pestañear, Drake se interpone entre las escaleras y su hija pelirroja.

Drake:(con los brazos cruzados y con mirada seria) Muy bien, jovencita...(y alza la mano hacia ella con la palma hacia arriba)

Gosalyn:... (le choca los cincos)¡Vale, ya he saludado...!(intenta huir pero Drake no la deja escapar)

Drake: Gosalyn... Se que hoy te daban las notas. Damelas.

Gosalyn:(huye por el salon, y es perseguida por su padre.)¡Pero papa lo hago por tu bien!(salta por el sofa)¡no quiero que se te suba la sangre a la cabeza de golpe!(gira hacia la alfombra en donde su padre tropieza)

Drake: Que amable por tu parte...¡Pero aun asi quiero verlas!

Gosalyn trata de huir por la puerta de salida, pero justo se abre y se choca contra un pato alto con traje de piloto. Drake le señala a Gosalyn, esto lo comprende y la agarra.

Joe:¿Las notas escolares?

Gosalyn:(con el ceño fruncido) Si...

Y la niña tenia razon, las notas si que afectaron a su padre.. Bueno, las notas no mucho; lo que le afecto fueron las anotaciones de los profesores.

Drake:(leyendolo)''Es una niña vivaracha, perodescontrolada''... ''podria aprobar matematicas si le dedicase mas tiempo que en educacion fisica''... ¿y que es esto de un cerdo y el servicio masculino!

Gosalyn: Pues que uno es un animal de granja y lo otro es donde los niños...

Drake:¡Para! Jovencita estas castigada para siempre, la paga queda cancelada hasta nuevo aviso...

Gosalyn:(se suelta de Joe enfadada tambien)¡ ...y de ahora adelante tu habitacion sera tu carcel!¡Ya me se esa cancion!(y se va enfadada arriba)

Una hoja de papel extra cae al suelo.

Joe: Oye, Drake, se te ha caido ese papel...

El pato que estaba casi rojo de furia se da cuenta y lo recoje. ... Esta vez algo si que iba mal. El rostro de Drake se volvio parido, incluso mas que su plumaje.

Joe:¿Drake?(el pato le ignora por un momento y coge el telefono) ...¿Drake que ocurre?(consigue ver el papel, y hasta el le choco)

Menos de media hora, Drake sube al cuarto de Gosalyn. Al entrar la niña de sienta a la cama de golpe; atacando vervalmente antes que su padre.

Gosalyn:¡Antes de que empieces, quiero un abogado!

Drake:(se acerca a ella sin decir nada, se sienta justo a su lado y la mira frente a frente.) Gosalyn... Tenemos que hablar...

Gosalyn:(el tono de su padre parecia muy serio, se temia lo peor)Papa...? Si estas asi por las notas, no las hagas caso. Esos profesores solo me juzgan mal... Especialmente la de matematicas...

Drake: ... Esta vez... Ahmmm(no sabia como decirselo... tiene tanto miedo en ver como reacciona) A quien han juzgado es a mi.. Creen que tu comportamiento energico es causa mia y... Como no soy tu padre biologico...

Gosalyn:(su corazon se vuelca, sabia que esto era muy serio, le agarra fuerte al brazo de su padre)¡Pero no es cierto!¡Yo soy como soy!

Drake:(la responde rodeandola con su brazo) Lo se, y no sabes cuanto... Escuchame, ahora mismo estamos en una situacion muy delicada. Va a venir un asistente social a evaluar nuestro entorno familiar; es algo en el que no podemos fallar.

Gosalyn:¿Que tengo que hacer?

Drake: Primero, tienes que comportarte bien.

Gosalyn: Vale... Si tengo ganas, mastico chicle.

Drake: Segundo, menos deporte y mas estudiar.

Gosalyn:(puso su carade replica)¡Pero Tanque me ha retado a un artido de fustbol mañana!(su padre encarna su ceja) ... Vale...

Drake: Y... Lo que creo que es mas importante: No mas salidas contra crimen conmigo.

Gosalyn:(se pone de pie en la cama)¿¡QUE?¡Eso no!

Drake: Gosalyn, es solo hasta que lo consigamos...

Gosalyn: Pero...

Drake: Cada salida de cole directa a casa, sin discusion.

Gosalyn:(le lanza su mirada desafiante) Pero podre jugar a la consola todo el dia.

Drake: Dos horas de videojuegos y no estar castigada sin paga.

Gosalyn:(ante eso no podia negociar) Hecho.(recibe un beso de su padre y este se dispone a irse...) Papa, si no lo conseguimos...(su padre para justo cuando abre la puerta) ...¿que ocurrira?

Un silencio que muy intenso... Esa era su respuesta.

Mas tarde, en el puente de San Canario, Darkwing estaba sentado justo en el borde de uno de los pilares de arriba; ignorando bastante su vigilancia matutina acompañado por Joe McQuack.

Joe: Y... ¿que tal se lo ha tomado Gosalyn?

Darkwing: ... Esta bien.. ... No me puedo creer que crean que soy un mal padre ¡YO!¡Si soy yo el que la salva a vida cada vez que me sigue!¡La que la protege!(se estira el sombrero irritado)¡¿Quienes se creen que son?(baja su cabeza angustiado)

Joe:(tratando de animarle sentado a su lado)Aaam, tanquilo Darkwing; seguro que podreis conseguirlo.

Darkwing: No se Joe... Aaaarg... Lo que daria yo por algo que hacer.(algo rapido pasa por su cabeza varias veces, era el pequeño Pajaro Trueno que envianban S.H.U.S.H.) Que oportuno.(lo abre y lee)

Joe:¿Es un caso nuevo?

Darkwing:(con los ojos de platos)¡Es sobre el arma que encontre!¡Quieren q me encarge del caso!¡Un caso internacional!(se levanta animado)¡Si, el pato Darkwing ya no solo es un peligro para los criminales de San Canario, ahora es una amenaza para los de...(le la nota) ...España!

Joe:¡Eso es estupendo, siempre he querido saber español; me cuesta bastante traducir la palabra ''chocolate'' en ingles!

Darkwing:(con una mirada casi suplicante a la ves de preocupada... y extrañada por tal comentario) Emm... Joe, si no te importa... No es que no quiera que vinieses pero... ¿te importaria quedarte con Gosalyn?

Joe: Claro... Ahora mismo, estais en una situacion muy...

Darkwing: Lo se Joe... Lo se...


	2. Chapter 2

''Elastic Duck''

S.H.U.S.H., el cuartel general contra la villania. Uno de esos lugares secretos que luchan contra las conspiraciones en las que ni tu mismo sabias que habian.

Al final, el heroe de San Canario, se reune con el director Hooter para formar parte del caso que el mismo descubrio hace unas pocas noches. Era sobre un arma muy singular que era de la clase que se traficaba en España.

Esta arma ha sido enviada al laboratorio en donde la doctora Bellum la examina tediosamente.

Bellum:Mmmm... Es un arma muy curiosa. Si, Miren...(la apunta hacia ellos, los dos se agachan asustados.¿A quien se le ocurre apuntar a alguien un arma?) Tiene las mismas funciones de unapistola corriente, pero en vez de disparar balas...(dispara contra una diana. Lo que sale es una sierra circular! La cual choca contra el borde, rebota hacia el sombreo de Darkwing y se encalla en la pared de atras) ... lanza sierras circulares.

Darkwing:(intentado recuperar su sombrero)¡Oye, es el segundo de esta semana!

En la sala irrumpe una presencia, una lince alta que agarra la dentada cuchilla circular.

Lince: Tiene suerte de que no le haya cotado el cuello...(y lo arranca con toda frialdad)

Hooter: Darkwing, te presento a la directora del S.H. español; Felicia Del Pozo.

Darkwing:(coge el sombre, y mostrando algo de respeto alzandolo como caballerosidad) Mucho gusto (el sombrero de deshila quedandose por la mitad.)

Felicia:(con una mirada firme pero desconfiada)¿Y usted, ''señor'' Darkwing, es el mejor agente que tiene S.H.U.S.H?

Darkwing: Pues si, no veo a ninguno otro por aqui.

Felicia:(suspira y se dirige a Hooter)¿Seguro que no tienen a un mejor heroe?

Hooter: Oh creame señorita Felicia, el pato Darkwing ha contribuido mucho e nuestra organizacion. Estoy convencido de que puede ser de gran utilidad para seguir el rastro de la compania ''Venganza''.

La mirada de la mujer se cierne sobre Darkwing; sin mostrar ningun tipo de confianza ni de respeto.

Darkwing:(tosiendo para romper el hielo) Bueno, tengo entendido de que vuestro mejor agente ayudara en el caso...

Felicia: Por desgracia si... Es un agente muy especial, quien se ocupo de los lideres de la compania ''Venganza''.

Hooter: Y... ¿donde esta?

Felicia: Por desgracia, no es muy puntual... Permitame.(coje su telefono movil. teclea y llama... al oir el telfono contestar)''¡TU, GAMBERRO; QUIERO VERTE AQUI AHORA!''

La reaccion evidentemente era de sorpresa y algo de temor al temperamento de la mujer. Se oyelas puertas abriendose y unos pasos corriendo. En la puerta aparece un pato; uno muy curioso. Tenia un uniforme azulado, que cubria todo el cuerpo, unas gafas oscuras amarillas y el plumaje de su cabellera eran parecido a un par de rastras cortas.

Pato:¡Ya, ya llege!

Felicia:¡No lo suficientemete rapido!(se dirige a los demas recobrando su compostura) Caballeros, les presento a ''Pato Elastico''.

Elastic:(alza su mano en plan moderno) Pero soy mas conocido como Elastic Duck.

Darkwing:(para no parecer mal educado le da la mano.) Elastic? Es un nombre un poco raro.

Elastic: Bueno, es el que me han puesto los jefes.

Bellum:(al oir su nombre, de repente su mirada se ilumino)¡Espero!¡¿El pato elastico?

De repente agarra su brazo y lo tira... ¡Imposible! Su brazo se estaba estirando, de verdad.

Elastic:¡Oye, se mira pero no se toca!

Darkwing:(sin creer lo que ve)¿Que es esto?¿Esta hecho de goma?

Elastic:(algo ofendio por el comentario) No, lo que pasa es que mis musculos son algo flexible.

Felicia: Exageradamente, flexibles. Veran, aqui este joven fue expuesto a una sustancia quimica de energia nuclear que altero su estructura molecular; lo que le da el talento de ser super elastico.

Hooter:¡Increible!

Darkwing:(finge no estar sorprendido, su orgullo lo impide) Hmmp... Super poder... (ve como el pato de goma le pide a la doctora que le suelte. Esta lo hace, pero al queres tener el brazo de vuelta, se autogolpea cayendo) Tiene que ser una broma...

Felicia agarra el arma sospechosa y se la muestra al pato de goma. Este lo agarra y lo verifica como conocido.

Elastic: Si… Si. Esto tiene la firma de ''Venganza''. Sobre todo la de Don Iberic…

Darkwing: Iberic? Te refieres al empresario de Peperoni Iberico?¡Por favor, no es más que un pez gordo en medio de carne de tofu!

Felicia le golpea la cabeza levemente con una carpeta amarilla.

Elastic: Si, se me esa chufla… Pero veras, el fue uno de los lideres que aquella mafia. Le he pateado tantas veces el trasero que cualquiera se olvidaría.(Darkwing empieza a revisar el historial en la que hay una foto de Iberic, un credo con mirada confiada y tupe negro) Creo que me pasare por ahí, tengo la agenda flexible…

Felicia: Tendras que plurizar esa frase, porque el pato Darkwing será el que te acompañe.

La expresión del enmascarado se vuelve cínica, mientras que la del pato elástico se muestra sorprendida e confusa.

Elastic:¿¡Que?¿Tengo que ir a ver uno de los tios que me metieron mas de un puro… con este carca?

Darkwing:(indigando por ese comentario)¿Cómo que carca, niñato?

Felicia: Esto es un asunto internacional… No hay mas que hablar.

Hooter:(se pone entre los dos para evitar una posible y muy posible pelea) La señorita Del Pozo tiene razón. Lo queráis o no tendréis que trabajar juntos.

Darkwing:(muy indignado, teniendo el chantaje del crimen internacional que podría conseguir erradicar, se traga su orgullo) Esta bien… Tengo entendido que tendrá una inauguración de una sala especial de corte; estará atrapado entre la prensa y nosotros.

Elastic:(siguiendo el mismo estado de animo que el otro héroe) Le pescamos y le hacemos cantar la Traviata, buen plan.

Aun asi, seguían en ese estado de animo poco de fiar sobre el contrario. Un rato después, cuando Darkwing y el director Hooter se habían retirado, Felicia y Elastic tienen unas palabras.

Elastic: Ay madre… Con este tio no podre lucirme bien entre las pibitas.

Felicia: No estas aquí por placer, sino por negocios.

Elastic: Si, mi señora…

Felicia: … Ahora dime la verdad: ¿seguro que es Iberic y no…?

Elastic:Prrr…! Si fuera esa persona, seria un zombie.(y este se va dejando a la directora sola.

El sol alumbra el hogar de los Mallard. El justiciero había pasado una noche angustiosa y estresante, tanto que ahora mismo esta muy dormido en el salón. Una replica del arma, el informe de Don Iberic, su pistola de gas… ¿Y por no decir como estaba la cocina! Cuando uno tiene sueño no tiene sentido del orden.

DING DONG

Darkwing:(gruñe al oir aquel zumbido)

DING DONG

Darkwing:(gruñe aun mas fuerte)MMMMMM!

DING DONG

Al final el héroe se levanta con los ojos enrojecidos se acerca a la puesta y le grita para no ser visto.

Darkwing:¿¡NO QUIERO COMPRAR NADA!¡Y MENOS A ESTAS HORAS!

¿?:¿Señor Mallard? Soy de Asistencia Social.

Asistencia social? … ¡Oh no! Lo había olvidado por completo! El asistente social quien podría llevarse a Gosalyn!¿Que hara ahora nuestro héroe?


	3. Chapter 3

Presion y conspiracion

Alto, plumaje marron coletilla negra, traje formal: asi era el asistente social. Por fuera podia oir sonidos de pisadas rapidas, objetos chocando y cajones cerrandose con rapidez. Y la puerta se abre, y le recibe un pato algo bajo que es con algo de sudor y con los ojos nerviosos.

Drake:(tratando sonreir sin cundir el panico)¡Buenas...!

Asistente:(le mira de arriba a abajo, Drake pudo ver que no le ha causado una buena primera impresion) ... Señor Mallar... Soy Cole Ducktez, asistente social.(le enseña la placa) Supongo que sabra porque he venido.

Drake:(le permite entrar) Pues, sinceramente no... He pagado todas las facturas de trafico! Jeje...

Cole: Es sobre su hija adoptiva, Gosalyn. Segun la directora no va bien con los estudios...

Drake:¡Cierto! Pero justo ahora iba a darle clases particulares y...(Cole caminava hacia la cocina...¡El uniforme de Darkwing estaba en el suelo!)

Cole: ... ultimamente se duerme en clase...(no lo ha visto, suerte...)

Drake:(rapidamente se pone justo delante de el)¡No!(con una patadita aleja el uniforme de su vista) Pues no lo sabia... Debe ser esa serie negra que le prohibi ver...

Cole:¿En serio?(saca una libretita)¿No le obedece?

Drake: No... ¡Si!(no sabia que responder) Bueno... Es muy liberal, pero le pongo normas...

Cole:¿Pero las cumple?

De su pico no surgia ni una palabra, pero su expresion se enfrentaba a decir si o no...

Gosalyn:(entra en la cocina)¿Pasa algo, papa?

Drake:(oportunidad! Se acerca a su hija de forma afectuosa)¡Gosalyn cielo! ... Mira este es el señor Ducktez...

El asistente le da la mano. La niña mirala mirada de su padre, y comprende quien era realmente.

Ducktez: Gosalyn, ¿podrias responderme a algunas preguntas?

Gosalyn: Si podria... ¿pero de verdad tengo que contestarle?

Ducktez:(vuelve a poner su cara seria y anota en su cuaderno. La pelirroja se alargapara mirar, pero acto seguido el pato moreno cierra la libreta) Bueno Gosalyn, ¿podrias decirme, si eres feliz aqui, con el señor Mallard?

Gosalyn:¡Pues claro que si!¡Pero que pregunta mas...(justo detras del asistente Drake le haces señas con su cuello para que no soguiera en ese estado de aptitud)... mas... curiosa.

Ducktez:Mmmm... Bien, ¿y que haceis?

Gosalyn: ... (mira a su padre) Pues muchas cosas... Como... (Drake comienza a hacerle señlas con las manos) Pasear en el campo... jugar deportes ... hacer los deberes... (todo parece bien, Drake muestra su orgullo moviendo el puño cerrado. Pero...) Y pelear...

Ducktez:¿Pelear?

Gosalyn:¡No..! ... bueno si pero...(el padre nervioso mueve sus manos como si tuviera un mando de consola) ...¡me referia en los videojuegos...! Si de esos de luchar y pegarse...

Ducktez:¿Juego violentos?

Gosalyn:Si... No espere...

Drake:(no aguanta mas, le tapa el piquito a la niña con toda naturalidad)¡Bueno, señorita; ya has tomado bastante azucar por hoy!¿por que no te vas a jugar...?

Gosalyn:...lejos de aqui?¡Vale!(y sale rapido)

El asistente vuelve a escribir en su libreta... Mira de reojo al señor Mallar y se dirige a la puerta.

Drake: Bueno, como puede ver... Es muy feliz aqui, Conmigo y...

Ducktez: Señor Mallard, permitame que le sea franco... En cada mal padre que tenga al menos tres conductas negativas, consigo que le quiten la custodia. ¿Quiere saber cuantas tiene usted?(No podia contestar. Todo su cuerpo estaba como enconguiendose.) Una, indisciplinable (encoge mas) y otra irresponsable.(aun mas pqueño se queda. El asistente sale de la casa. sin cerrar aun la puerta.) Tiene un dia para hacerme cambiar de opinion.(y la cierra)

No se movia... al cabo de un rato se sienta al lado de Gosalyn. Ella movia sus pies inquietos.

Gosalyn: Buenooo... No ha ido tan mal ¿no?

Drake:(se lleva los dedos a las sienes, resignando) Ha estado por un pelo... Y aun estamos en zona de peligro. Si por accidente hacemos algo mal... ¡Aaah, que mas puede ir mal?

Un fuerte golpe golpea al pato. Era uno de esos PatoTruenos en miniaturas con una pantalla, en ella Darkwing reconoce la voz de Joe.

Joe:¡Hey, Darkwing! Los de S.H.U.S.H han dado con Don Iberic en los barrios bajos.

Drake:¿En los barrios bajos?¿Que estara haciendo un empresario en esa zona? Nada bueno!(coge el traje de la cocina y se lo pone ipsofasto)¡Esto hay que investigar!

Gosalyn:¡Vamos alla!(la niña corre airosa a las butacas azules, pero el largo brazo de su padre la agarra)

Darkwing:¡De eso nada, hicimos un trato recuerdas?

Gosalyn:Pero... Bueno, pero pensaras en dejarme sola en casa no?

Darkwing:(se da cuenta...)Es cierto...¿Que haria un padre responsable en estas ocasiones...?

Dindong.

La puerta de los Patizambe se abre. El padre de la familia recibe a Drake y a Gosalyn.

Drake: Herb, me ha surgido una emergencia ¿podriais cuidar de Gosalyn hoy?

Herb:(responde sonriente y acaricindo el pelo de la niña)¡Pues claro vecino!

Drake:¡Bien!(se dirige a Gosalyn)¡Portate bien, hasta luego!

La moto de Darkwing se detiene justo en la zona oscura del embarcadero... ''Entre las sombras que proyectan el abrasador soy, el pato Darkwing se adentra en los suburbios de ST Canario. El olor del crimen apesta tanto como el pescado podrido y...''

Elastic:¿Siempres hablas solo?

El enmascarado es sorprendido por la voz de Elastic Duck, que estaba justo detras de el.

Darkwing:(recobrando la compostura y volviendose a su estado energico abitual)¿Que haces tu aqui?

Elastic: Tio, trabajamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

Darkwing:¿como has sabido donde estaba?

Elastic:(señala a Joe que estaba tambien ahi, a su lado) Tu colega me ha acompañado.(El enmascarado le lanza una mirada directa al ayudante y este se disculpa con la pose de levantar los hombros y colocar las palmas arriba.)

Se acercan lentamente a uno de los embarques, varios hombre fornidos cargan cajas hacia uno de los almaces que hay. El ultimo cierra la puerta. Darkwing asoma su oído a una de las ranuras.

Darkwing: Mmm… Puedo oir algo…. Pero están hablando en (como YA estoy escribiendo en español voy a decir…)ingles.

Elastic:(se asoma también y pega su oreja para escuchar) Estan diciendo que ya tienen el cargo de España, Francia y Italia…

Darkwing:(aunque no le cayese bien, admitió, por un momento que era útil)¿Y que tienen?

Elastic: Vamos a averiguarlo.

El pato azul se agacha a la ranura de debajo de la puerta y su cuerpo elástico se deslica hacia dentro. Algo sorprendente y a la vez asqueroso; al llegar al otro lado abre la puerta.

Darkwing:(entrando) Vale, eso ha sido un poco impresionante…

Elastic:¿Solo un poco?¡Tio, yo soy ''el mejor''!(de repente sonidos de armas surgen. Todos aquellos hombre fornidos les tenían apuntados.) … Culpa mía, no debí de hablar alto…

Darkwing:(frunciendo el ceño)¿¡Tu crees!

Entre los hombres, un cerdo con peluquín negro, morro algo grande, camisa blanca con pantalones y un cinturón rojo se acerca a ellos con una mirada de arrogancia.

Don Iberic:¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es mi viejo enemigo, Elastic Duck… No sabia que había una convención de héroes patéticos en la ciudad.

Darkwing:(impulsado por aquel comentario ofensivo, fue el primero en hablar.) Ahorra la saliva para el juez, Don Iberic. Sospechamos que tienes algo que ver con el trafico de armas de ST Canario!

Don Iberic:¿Armas?¿Que armas?

Elastic: Ya sabes… esas herramientas muy destructivas… con gatillo… con las que os forrabais en España…

Don Iberic: Oh, si… Me acuerdo bien. Que tiempos aquellos en el que estaba tan deseperado por el dinero que me volvi un criminal… Lo cual es el pasado, ahora soy un empresario mas.

Darkwing:¿Un empresario que contrata a matones con armas?

Don Iberic: Si, como TODOS…

Darkwing: Claro, todos ocultan algo… Seguro que hay dentro hay armas!(el cerdo da un chasquido y uno de los hombres habre la caja. Solo había morcilla de importación.) … Vale, pero seguro que no tienes cuartada nocturna desde que llego aquí!

Don Iberic: … Buen punto. Rosalita, (cerca de ahí aparece una pata alta con gafas pelo recogido y con un traje azul marino) por favor, enseña ha Darkwing mi coartada.

La mujer le enseña a Darkwing videos desde su PDA. En todas ellas Iberic estaba o en la empresa o durmiendo, nada decía que había salido solo o con alguien en ninguna noche. No tenían nada…

Elastic: Pues dudo que una ''Segadora Mortal'' llegara sola…

Don Iberic: Yo también… Su creadora esta muerta.(el pato elástico y el cerdo pomposo comparte una mirada fría y tensa.) Y ahora si no os importa; tengo que prepararme para mi nueva inauguración de la nueva cuchilla para la sala de corte… Rosalita.(chasquea)

Rosalita: Si desean volver a culpar al Don Iberic deberán traer una orden judicial, y rellenar estos papeles.(los presenta fríamente. El pato joven los agarra y casi los estruja completamente.)

Como no tenían nada no tuvieron mas remedio que irse. En plean calle en los callejones, nada se escuchaba… Excepto a Darkwing.

Darkwing:¡Jamás me he sentido tan insultado de este modo!¡Ese… ese asqueroso chulo español!(se dirige a Elastic Duck) No te ofendas.

Elastic: no no… Es un chulo siempre lo ha sido.

Joe: Bueno ¿y que hacemos?

Darkwing: Seguro que empleo algún tipo de manipulación en las grabaciones… Si pudiéramos…(de repente un pitido surge de Elastic Duck)

Elastic: Perdon…(se estira el pecho y saca un busca) Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Darkwing:¿¡QUE?( se pone justo delante de el)¿Qué clase de héroe se va por que si en mitad de un caso de trafico de armas?

Elastic: De la clase que tiene otro trabajo. (con un puñetazo estira su brazo hacia la azotea del edificio de la izquierda y deja su cuerpo despegas hasta llegar arriba) ''Buenas noches''

Joe:(se queda mirando con asombro)¡Vaya, es un héroe increíble…!

Darkwing:(murmurando, enojado) Ni-Lo-Menciones!

En casa de los Patizambe, la tele emitía ''La isla del pelican''. Gosalyn y Hoonker, sentados juntos en el suelo, el resto de la familia en el sofá. Se oye el timbre de la puerta. Gosalyn estaba muy absorta en la serie, nadie podría distraerla… excepto…

La butaca azul gira haciendo entrar a Drake, ya se había cambiado de ropa y dejado las armas en la guarida. Se acerca a la cocina, era casi hora de comer. Prepara agua para hacer pasta y un poco de te para poder calmarse de los nervios…

DING-DONG

El pato se aproxima la puerta; era Gosalyn… Con Ducktez!

Ducktez:¿Ha estado en alguna parte?

Darkwing:(aquella pregunta directa le puso algo nervioso a Drake, y se invento la primera excusa que tenia) Em- Si! He salido por un asunto… Veras… Un buen amigo mio había sufrido un percante y…

Ducktez: Mira por donde… Pues el hijo mayor de los señores Patizambe asegura que le vio entrar de nuevo en su casa.

Gosalyn:(se suelta de su mano)¡¿Y que sabe el?¡No es mas que un mentiroso!

Drake: Gosalyn…

Gosalyn:¡Mi papa me cuida bien, pero os empeñais en que no lo es, SOLO PORQUE HAGO COSAS QUE PARA TODOS ESTA MAL!

Drake:(intenta contenerla) Cariño, para…

Gosalyn:¡Ni os molestais en darle una segunda oportunidad!

Drake: Gosalyn!

Ducktez: Ya es suficiente, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer.

Ambos se quedaron estaticos; no habían vuelto a mencionar ese apellido desde que fue adoptada… Y si ahora lo ha mencionado…

Ducktez: Le di un dia y lo desperdiciado añadiendo la peor conducta para mi: el simple hecho de que evade su deber de padre.(los ojos de Drake se abren en estado de shock, casi no sentía sus piernas) Vendre mañana por la mañana.

Despues de que el asistente se fuera todo se quedo en silencio. El pecho de Gosalyn estaba temblando; podía sentir las amnos del tutor agarrándola con fuerza. El no decía nada… ¿Qué podría decir, que podría hacer? El pitido de la tetera y el agua burbujeante ahogaba sus sollozos mientras ambos se abrazaban como si el mundo terminase.

Mientras, en el almacen, varios de los fornidos guardaespaldas de Don Iberic abrían las cajas. Arracaban los tablones gordos, estaban huecos y en esos habían armas, todas con el logotipo de ''Venganza''.

¿?: Que empiece el espectáculo…


	4. Chapter 4

El peligro del carmesí

En el embarcadero, calle arriba, cerca de un puesto de periódicos estaba la empresa de Don Iberic. Mucha gente se agrupaba en un escenario que daba espalda a un barco blindado. Dentro del despacho de Don Iberic, el cerdo revisaba sus papeles, entonces entra su secretaria.

Rosalita: Don Iberic, todo esta preparado.

Don Iberic: Excelente. No se tu Rosalita, pero creo que hoy va a ser un dia memorable…

Rosalita: … Si, señor…

Cerca del barco, varios de los secuaces cargaban las cajas dentro y cerraron las compuertas. Una de ellas empezó a moverse, una azul exactamente. Aparecio los brazos el torso las piernas y el resto de Elastic Duck.

Elastic:(escupe un par de morcillas enteras)¡Pueaj… Puaj..! Y pensar que me gustan estas cosas.(camina revisando las cajas. No parece haber nada mas que morcillas… Entoces se fija en los trozos de madera en el suelo. Abre una caja, en la tapa en si había otra ranura. Y la abre; había un arma ligera, una granada roja. Un brillo frio recorre pos sus gafas amarillas) Lo sabia…

Un fuerte estruendo elevo el humo del barco y este empezó a moverse. Elastic siente el movimiento, y que varios esbirros se aproximaban. Se oculta en una ranura q separaba un poco la caja del suelo. Se quedo callado, espero a que se fueran…

Elastic:(su cuerpo emitía sonidos sordas de goma, estaba intentando llegar al intercomunicador.)Mejor llamo a la caballería.

Habian pasado varias horas desde lo ocurrido. Parecía que todo el espíritu de Gosalyn se hubiera esfumado. Lo único que se ocurrió a Drake era llevarla a la torre, el lugar en donde se conocieron mejor. Ambos sentados en la cordillera, con el paisaje del océano y de los cables que mantenían el puente colgando.

Gosalyn:(por fin hablo, con una voz apagada) No quiero irme…

Drake:(la abrazo con uno de sus brazos) Yo tampoco. … Puede que no sea tan gran padre como me crei… ¿Qué padre lleva a su hija a misiones arriesgadas contra el crimen?

Gosalyn: Yo también tengo la culpa… No te obedezco, soy tozuda, te meto en problemas… ¡Ni siquiera puedo recoger mi propio cuarto!

Drake:(apoya su cabeza en la cabeza pelirroja)Ju… Gosalyn, tu no as tenido nada de culpa. Has nacido con un espíritu incebrantable y muy poderoso, un espíritu que, admito, que envidio…(la niña se ferra a su torso, pegando la cara en el pecho, ocultando sus lagrimas. Mas el las sentía…)

Bam!

Un fuerte golpe. Otro pequeño pato trueno choco contra su cabeza; pero esta vez no iba a tolerarlo.

Drake:(agarra el comunicador rojo y grita enojado)¿McQuack, es que no has entendido que este no es el mejor momento?

Joe: Perdona Darkwing, pero tengo un comunicado de Elastic Duck y…

Drake: Aaaarg! Ese imbécil…¿¡Que quiere?

Se oye interferencias, entre ellas la voz de Elastic.

Elastic: Darkwing, necesito ayuda!

Drake:¿Es que no puede esperar?(Gosalyn empieza a prestar atención)¡Tengo asuntos mas importantes!

Elastic:¡Pues necesito que los canceles!¡Estoy en un barco acorazado de la compañía de Iberic y ha salido sin razón…!

Drake: Ya…¡Eso es importante?

BOOM!

Un fuerte estallido surge en el mar. El pato puede ver al barco, ¡estaba lanzando bombas a los barcos cercanos y lo que es peor, al puente!

Drake:(empuja a gosalyn levemente hacia atrás para mantenerla segura) Vale, ¡es importante!

Elastic:¡¿A que si? … Espera…(en el fondo se oia golpes y sonidos de forcejeo. Después nada. Elastic Duck se había introducido a si mismo en una de las escotillas fuera, y se quedo colgando des sus lagos brazos a la barandilla del barco.)

Gosalyn:(pudo ver a alguien allí)¡Mira, ahí esta!

Otro misil es disparago contra el puente. La torre tiembla y…

Gosalyn:(se resbala y cae al vacio, apenas tuvo tiempo Drake de agarrarla)¡!

Drake:¡GOSALYN, NOOOOOOOO!

Las gafas del pato con rastras reflejaban a la niña cayendo; justo cuando había subido al barco lanza sus puños como si fueran proyectiles, agarra a la niña y por retroceso la lleva a su pecho, haciendo caer a los dos dentro del barco. Drake exhalo un fuerte suspiro que había contenido por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Gosalyn:(jageando… pero de repente sonríe)¡Alucinate!(o Keen Gear como dice ella)

Elastic:(la levanta)Niña que haces tu aquí?

La compuerta que conectaba con la bodega se abre, uno de los sicarios les apunta con una especie de bazooka de tamaño medio. El pato azul consigue apartar a la niña el tiempo suficiente para recibir el proyectil. Cualquiera hubiera sufrido una explosión, pero el no; como su propio cuerpo era de goma el proyectil choca contra su torso que se estira y al recuperar la forma original lanza el proyectil hacia el cielo, y este explota.

Sicario:(sacando otra de esas pistolas-sierras, apuntando contra el)¡Muy bien supe héroe, se acabo el juego!

Elastic: El juego no termina hasta decir ''olé''.

Rosalita: Olé.(el pato se gira y ve como la mujer agarra a la niña acercando la pistora a su sien) Ahora, señor Elastic, si tiene el gusto de acompañarnos…

Desde arriba Darkwing ve como su hija corre peligro; en sus ojos se despierta la clase de furia de la que nadie puede enfrentarse: la furia de un padre.

Darkwin: Hay que entrar en acción!

Abajo en la bodega, estaban Gosalyn, Elastic Duck y (sorpresa sorpresa) Don Iberic.

Don Iberic:(amarrado con cuerda por el troso y los brazos) Madre de dios… esto no puede estar pasando; si me había vuelto del bando neutral.

Elastic:(también amarrado… pero con sus propios brazos) Asi que al final no eras tu… Pues aun asi como explicas las armas en tu cargamento?

Don Iberic: Por ultima ve ¡no lo se *insulto en español*!

Gosalyn:(también amarrada)¿Qué ha dicho?

Elastic: Algo que no debiste de aprender, asi que no preguntes.

Los pasos de unos tacones aparecieron entre los esbirros. Una figura alta de traje de neopreno rojo con un cinturón con un dispositivo circular, por arriba se hallaba un cabello negro con una coleta de cinta roja, y en la máscara gris se podía ver los ojos castaños oscuros y maquillados en rojo de una pata de mirada maligna.

Don Iberic y Elastic:(ambos reconocieron a la mujer)¡Carmesí!

Carmesí: Hola, me alegro de veros.

Don Iberic: No-no-no es posible; si moriste en las cuevas de Atapuerca!

Carmesí: Pues o no me he enterado o te has llevado una mala idea de lo ocurrido.(se acerca a Iberic y le agarra del hocico) Una cosa hubiese sido robar todos mis vienes que deje cuando ocurrió ¡pero nooo! Tuviste el descaro de volverte un… un..(ahogo su furia con una bofetada contra la mejilla del cerdo. Entonces se dirge a Elastic.)En parte me alegro de que puedas unirte a nuestra fiesta, Elastic; ya empezaba a echarte de menos…

Gosalyn:¿Pero quien es esta?

Carmesi: Oh, que encanto…(le pellizca la mejilla pero la niña intenta morderle el dedo) e impulsiva.

Elastic: Dejala en paz, Carmesí, es a Iberic a quein quieres.(este cerdo le lanza una mirada como de ``¿Qué?´´)

Carmesi: Si, muy cierto. (se acerca a las cajas)Querido Iberic, no sabes como lo siento, pero debes morir. No te lo tomes a mal, pero me sienta fatal que mi socio de la compañía renuncie a todo el poder de las armas que conseguí yo misma y se vuelva… esto.

Don Iberic:¡Oye, estaba muy presionado… no me gustaba la cárcel y…!(al final rompe a llorar)¡Por el amor de dios, soy muy guapo para morir!

Elastic: Típico de un exvillano, morir con una mentira…

Crash!

Desde la cubierta se oye un choque muy fuerte. La pata con una señal de mano envía a un par de esbirros hacia arriba.

Carmesi: Bueno, vayamos al grano…(saca en una de las cajas una bomba cuadrada digital y lo pone justo delante de ellos.) Como ya tengo todo lo que quería, la policía vendrá creyendo que tu Iberic has montado todo este tinglado y porque tengo la oportunidad de hacer volar en pedazos a mi enemigo…(arriba en la cubierta, los esbirros descubren que el choque había sido causado por una motocicleta roja ¿os suena eh?)… Esta bomba seguro que será suficiente.

Ziiiisss

Un humo azul surge del suelo… una presencia reconocida por la niña aparece entre las sombras.

Darkwing: Soy el terror que acecha en la noche…. Soy el grano blanco que aparece en tu frente…(apareciendo justo delante de la bomba de frente a la villana) Soy, el Pato Darkwing!

Como si hubieran pensado en lo mismo, ambos sacan sus armas y apuntan contra el otro.

Elastic: Llegas algo tarde, sabes tio?

Darkwing: Elastic Duck, ahora mismo estoy apuntando con una criminal… O mejor dicho: contra la señorita Rosalita.

Carmesi:(con una mirada despreocupada)¿Eeh, y como has sabido que era yo?

Darkwing: Iberic es el típico empresario vanidoso, lo normal era dejar el papeleo de encargos, agendas, e incluso cámaras de seguridad a una secretaria.

Carmesi: Mmm… ¡Esbirros!(aparecen todos, como unos cinco)¡Matadle!

Se aproximaron a el, pero lo que Darkwing apuntaba no era gas, era una red que les atrapo en un segundo. Por un descuido por parte del héroe, la mujer le arrebata el arma con una patada. Mientras los dos se encarzaban en la pelea, Gosalyn consigue soltarse.

Gosalyn:(se dirige a solta a Elastic… Era muy raro desatar a alguien a quien lo ha hecho con sus propios brazos.) Que raro… ¿Y no te duele?

Elastic: Te responderé lo antes que me sueltes.(la niña estira uno de sus brazos, consiguiendo liberarle. Lanza un puñetazo elástico conta la chica mala, pero esta le evita. Coge un bazooka y le apunta)¡Espera aquí dentro no…!(dispara, el proyectil rebota sobre el torso de Elastic, y le da cerca de Darkwing. Ennegrecido lanza una mirada de culpabilidad hacia el joven pato)¡A mi no me mire, ha sido…!

Sin darse cuenta, Carmesi ya había agarrado a Gosalyn. Con un mando a distancia activa la bomba con tiempo limite de quince segundos y se escapa con su rehén hacia arriba.

Elastic:¡Ve a por la niña, yo me ocupo de la bomba!(Darkwing no lo duda y se va. Demasiado poco tiempo y no podía abrir la tapa de cables. ¿Qué va ha hacer) … Ay madre…(resignado estira su pico abriéndolo bien y se traga la bomba. Su cuerpo experimente una fuerte hinchazón con un sonido apagado de una explosión. Tose un humo negro, y se agarra al estomago) COOOOUUUGH… no me compensan suficiente para esto…

El pato justiciero consigue llegar arriba; ve a Carmesí a proa con Gosalyn pataleando en sus brazos.

Darkwing:(ahora no actuaba como un héroe, actuaba como un padre desesperado por salva a su niña, algo que Carmesi no noto)¡Suelta a la niña, o…!

Carmesi: Oblígame…(recibe otra patada de Gosalyn, esta vez la agarro del brazo torciéndolo hacia su espalda provocándole un gran dolor) Puede que la bomba no haya funcionado…(entonces le abrocha ala niña algo en su cadera…)… asi que probemos con un kamikaze.(un marcador digital de treinta segundos…¡Es una bomba!)

Al oir el sonido de un helicopter, le tira la niña hacia el y se aferra a una escalera metalica que había suelta. Darkwing saca su navaja he intenta cortar la correa; Gosalyn estaba tan asustada, pero no tanto como su padre. Elastic consigue subirse con Iberic a rastras e inconsciente.

Elastic:¿¡Que pasa?

Gosalyn:¡Me han puesto una bomba!

Click! Por fin, la correa esta suelta. Pero la bomba estaba a unos quince segundos a estallar. En la mano de Carmesi sostenía el bazooka e dispara contra el barco; esto crea un boquete para hundir el barco.

Darkwing:¡Llevate a Gosalyn!(le da a la niña, y señala el mar para que saltasen. Coloca la bomba en su pistola de gas, apunta y da contra la escalerilla de metal)

La explosión suelta a Carmesi y se precipita contra el mar. Pero antes del choque el gatillo fallo y un proyectil da justo cerca de Darkwing. Elastic se estira como si fuera una loneta y protege a Iberic y a Gosalyn.

BOOOOM!

La explosión les tira al mar; el cuerpo de Elastic Duck vuelve a su forma ordinaria agarra a los dos y nada arrastrándolos al embarcadero.

Elastic:(deja a la niña y al cerdo en los tablones, y se tira boca arriba respirando) Uf… arf… Iberic… Hay un gran invento… llamado gimnasia, ¡úsalo antes de la próxima vez que te salve.(Pero Iberic seguía inconsciente. El pato se dirige a Gosalyn que tosía aun un poco de agua)¿Esta bien, niña?

Gosalyn:(apenas se dejo tocar cuando se dirigió al rio buscando al enmascarado. Tan asustada ¿y si le había perdido?)¡Darkwing!¡Darkwing!(su pecho le dolia, y sus lagrimas brotaban)¡PAPAAA!

Elastic:(Aquello le capto la atención)¿Papa?...¿¡Darkwing es tu padre…!

Algo lejano una figura surge, con una capa larga que le tapaba la cabeza. Sin dudarlo, El pato azulado se estiro para agarrarle. Al darle la vuelta empezó a expulsar el agua de su pico, con un poco de ayuda de la presión de pecho que le hacia Gosalyn. Elastic simplemente se quedo mirándolos…

La policía, recupero todo lo que podían del barco destrozado y los esbirros. Ya que hubo confianza, Elastic Duck fue permitivo a ir a la guarida de Darkwing solo para escoltarle, ya que quedo bastante herido.

Darkwing:(Elastic le sienta en una butaca)¡Au, au YAOU!

Elastic: Me descubro ante ti Darkwing, jamás he visto a alguien tan arriesgado como tu… ¿Cómo compaginas tu familia con tu trabajo?

Darkwing:¿Qué?(¿Cómo lo sabe? Fue lo primero q se pregunto.) No se de que me hablas…

Gosalyn: Emmm…

Supuso de inmediato que Gosalyn le había delatado sin querer… Pero curiosamente la reacción de Elastic fuen extrañamente tranquila.

Elastic: Bueno… Ya que estamos siendo abiertos.(se quita las gafas y se estira las rastas hacia atrás, como una coletilla. Adivinad quien es)

Darkwing y Gosalyn:(boquiabiertos e sorprendidos)¡COLE DUCKTEZ!

Darkwing: Pe-pero como…

Ducktez: Tio, deberíais haberme dicho el rollo de vigilante desde un principio. Me habeis causado una malísima impresión sabeis?

No sabían muy bien que decir… Era el hombre de quien tenían temor hace horas.

Ducktez:(se pone las gafas y se suelta las rastras) Es verdad que la niña tiene mucha energía, para mi un here es perfecto para equilibrarla.

Darkwing: ¿Qué… Estas diciendo…?

Un simple gesto de asentamiento; lo primero que paso fue que Gosalyn estallo de alegría y se abrazo con fuerza a su padre, ya que podrían estar juntos al final; Darkwing también lloraba de alegría… O era por el daño que le estaba haciendo SU hija.

Medianoche, entre las sobras del embarcadero un rastro de agua conducía hacia un callejo, se podía oir el caminar de unos zapatos de tacon y a alguien hablando por móvil.

Carmesi: … Pues ya ves, me apetece quedarme por la zona. Si pude hacer estragos en Europa, ¡imaginate que podría hacer aquí!¡Jajajaja!


End file.
